Music's Pain and Misery
by gameteen
Summary: One man left his home to flee from all the pain that has caused him and meets up with these group of people that will change his and everyone around him lives.OCXMisery possibly?
1. Lithium

Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own

This is not a songfic, its jst a fanfic with songs.

Frank and Len were in their own space trying to create a guitar riff for the epic Gloomapalooza. Frank then all of sudden stops strumming in the middle of the song while Len not knowing what just happened continues to finger the song.

"Hey Len," Len did not hear him, for he was in what few people call a groove. "HEY LEN!"

"Huh!? What is it?"

"Something is not right, like something is missing."

"Well Scaredy is probably hiding from Boo, and Misery well you know she can't sing unless she's asleep."

"I know, its just something is missing, like something that holds it all together you know?"

"Oh yeah I know but I don't think tape is going to fix this."

"I'm not talking about tape."

"Oh, but I still don't think glue is going to fix this."

"Oh never mind." Frank and Len started to think to figure out what was wrong. They gave up and decided to head out to they're favorite café, it was small, dark and gloomy but then again what isn't in Gloomsville, there they would normally watch other bands play for inspiration.

Three acts have pass and yet not a single act had any effect on them. But they saw this one man; no older then them, tall, pretty thin, emo like hair, and had a pretty raspy voice, carrying a bass guitar and approaching the mike.

"Sup guys the names Kurt Burton and I just made this song up twenty mins ago." After he said that he started to play his bass, it wasn't anything spectacular but it was catchy enough to get Frank and Len's attention.

_I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends.  
They're in my head. I'm so ugly. But that's ok.  
'Cause so are you. We've broke our mirrors.  
Sunday morning. Is everyday for all I care.  
And I'm not scared. Light my candles. In a daze cause I've found god._

Yeah yeah yeah yeah.....

I'm so lonely. And that's ok.  
I shaved my head. And I'm not sad, and just maybe  
I'm to blame for all I've heard. And I'm not sure.  
I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet you there.  
And I don't care. I'm so horny. But that's ok. My will is good.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.....

I like it. I'm not gonna crack.  
I miss you. I'm not gonna crack.  
I love you.I'm not gonna crack.  
I kill you. I'm not gonna crack.

I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends.  
They're in my head. I'm so ugly. But that's ok.  
'Cause so are you. We've broke our mirrors.  
Sunday morning. Is everyday for all I care.  
And I'm not scared. Light my candles.  
In a daze cause I've found god.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah.....  


_I like it. I'm not gonna crack.  
I miss you. I'm not gonna crack.  
I love you.I'm not gonna crack.  
I kill you. I'm not gonna crack. _

"Thank you." Said Kurt as he finished the song.

"Len you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uhhhhh yeah that guy deserves to have a solo album."

"Noooooo, I was thinking that we might have found the thing we were missing before."

"Oh yeah right I knew that." They ran towards Kurt as he was walking down the stage.

"Dude that was an amazing performance!" said Frank

"You really think so? thanks."

" No prob. By the way my names Frank."

"And my names Len"

"Nice to meet you two"

"If you don't mind can you come back to our place to have a jam session" said Frank

"Yeah why not I got nothing better to do or go"

"Why is that?" asked Len

"Well I came here with no money, no place to go."

"Oh that kind of sucks," Frank and Len started think about the situation he was in and Len said something to end the awkward silence.

"You can stay at our place!"

"Really that's awesome let me get me things."

"Len are you nuts!?"

"What!? He needs to place to stay, and whenever we need to practice he'll be right there."

"You may have a point."

" So how far is it?"

"Where's your stuff"

"This is my stuff my bass guitar is all I need."

"Ok first thing we're going to when get to our place is give some of clothes."

"Really that's amazing wow my first day and I'm already in a band, got a place to stay and got free clothes! Such a great day."

They leave together with Frank and Len covering their noses and walk back to their place unbeknownst to them that this is the beginning of their rock legend.

AN: Please review and in case you don't know the song title its Lithium by: Nirvana and if anybody has a song suggestion please tell me.


	2. Battery

Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own Kurt Burton

This is not a songfic, it's just a fanfic with songs.

Italics are thoughts

Italics and bold are lyrics

The three of them walk backed to Ruby's huge Victorian mansion because Frank and Len enjoy spending time with Ruby, Iris, Poe, Skull boy and Misery despite the bad luck she has.

"Wow who lives here?" asked Kurt

"Our friend Ruby you'll love her." Answered Len

"So what can you tell me about your friends?"

"Well Ruby is the happiest girl you will ever met, Skull Boy: despite being a creative inventor, he can't seem to make up his mind about who he is and who he's family background is about."

"Lucky."

"You say something?" asked Frank

"Uhhhhh…so what the others?"

"Uh right, anyway, Poe is a fat crow he usually knows what to do at times and at other times well yeah you get the idea, Iris has one eye, very energetic and always get herself in trouble."

"Wow she must be a lot of trouble."

"Not as much as Misery" said Len

"How could someone be worse the a girl that gets herself into trouble?"

"Because danger comes to her and she causes danger even though she doesn't mean to do it." Said Frank

"How?"

"One time she caused an earthquake just by jumping rope." Answered Frank

"And she gets struck by lightning like everyday." Answered Frank

"Wow that sucks."

"Yeah that's Misery for ya"

"Wait you guys are alright with this?"

"Well at first we weren't but you get used to it after a while and plus she's a really good singer." They walked inside the mansion, Kurt sees a red headed girl was sitting a big comfy chair knitting something, a skeleton building something new, and a cute little cat laying next to the red head girl.

"Hey guys," said the red head girl

"Hey Frank, hey Len." Said Ruby, "Whose your new friend? And what's that smell?"

"The names Kurt Burton and well I traveled here for the past three days with nothing but these clothes and this bass guitar."

"Um okay," said Ruby in a little creep out way, "anyways so what brings you to Gloomsville?"

"_Loser, no one likes you, u suck at bass, you're ugly, freak, I wish I had that abortion." _The voices raced through he's mind as he recalled everything that had occurred to the past month, a tear started to trickle down his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry is there something?" asked Ruby.

"Oh," said Kurt as he brushed off his tears, "Don't worry about it what's past is past."

"Uh ok so let me give you the tour of the house."

"Uh yeah sure." After two hours of walking around, Kurt just collapses to the floor due to exhaustion.

"Hey Kurt buddy you alright?" asked Frank

"Uh Frank you don't think he's dead?" asked Len

"No he's not." Frank glances over at Kurt's motionless body, "We should make a casket just in case."

Two hours later

"_Uhhh some dream, oh well better start practicing, but first I better see a chiropractor for this sharp pain on my back." _Thought Kurt as he woke up. As he opened his eyes he saw a girl with long black hair and tears running through her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Why is that?

"Well you're crying like a lot so what's wrong?"

"Oh that I'm always crying so it's fine, by the way my name's Misery."

"The name's Kurt." _"Misery why does that sound so familiar?" _as he was thinking that to himself 

"By the way I've never seen anyone that had lasted that long on my bed."

"Huh?" He then looks down and found himself on top a bed of nails and he himself was impressed.

"Oh wow… hmmmm you know this is nothing compared to the pain I felt in the past."

"What really?"

"_Oh crap I said too much," _thought Kurt, "Just kidding, ow, hehehehe… I'm gotta get going now talk to you later Miser," said Kurt nervously as he bolts out of Misery's room.

"Ok seeya," said Misery, "_*sigh* _every stranger I meet always runs from me."

Not remembering where's where, Kurt runs all over the place like a chicken without a head until he runs into what seems to be a walking skeleton.

"Hey watch it," said the skeleton.

"Sorry I'm a little lost, can tell me where everyone is ummm… your name?"

"Sorry the name's Skull boy, what's yours?"

"My name's Kurt."

"Oh your Kurt!!!"

"Yeah um what's wrong what did I do?" said Kurt with a confused look on his face.

"Frank and Len have been looking for you, they have ready and they want you to practice with them and Scaredy."

"Ok uh where are they?"

"Just follow me." So he did, they ran down the stairs, out the front door and went to the garage where they saw Frank and Len tuning, Scaredy doing his warm ups, Ruby, Iris, Poe and Misery waiting to hear their latest song.

"Hey Skull boy, hey Kurt."

"Hey."

"Aren't you the boy that was on my bed?"

"Yeah, how's you get down her so fast?"

"I've lived here for a pretty long time, I know my way around."

"Hey Kurt get over here's your bass and here are the lyrics come in whenever you want, and one more thing, try to keep up." Frank and Len open up the song with a clean melodic guitar riff, and then Scaredy comes in beating his drums, Kurt not wanting to feel left out plucks a note letting it ring and after Frank and Len played their melodic tune, they started to play faster, turning a melodic tune into a thrash metal.

_**Lashing out the action, returning the reaction  
Weak are ripped and torn away  
Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower  
Battery is here to stay**_

Smashing through the boundaries  
lunacy has found me  
cannot stop the Battery  
Pounding out aggression  
turns into obsession  
cannot kill the Battery  
Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery

Crushing all deceivers, smashing non-believers  
never ending potency  
Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker  
Breeding on insanity

Smashing through the boundaries  
lunacy has found me  
cannot stop the Battery  
Pounding out aggression  
turns into obsession  
cannot kill the Battery  
Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery

Circle of Destruction, Hammer comes crushing  
Powerhouse of energy  
Whipping up a fury, Dominating flurry  
We create the Battery

Smashing through the boundaries  
lunacy has found me  
cannot stop the Battery  
Pounding out aggression  
turns into obsession  
cannot kill the Battery  
Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery  
Battery  
Battery

Everyone was cheering, clapping and jumping; to Kurt everyone seemed to be not faking his or her excitement.

"Wow Kurt you didn't even know what key it was in and you just went with it." Said Len

"Yes that was most impressive playing I have ever heard indeed." Said Scaredy

"Uh yeah I usually go with the first note I hear and improvise."

"Wow dude you're awesome if you don't wanna join our band RIP?"

"Yeah why not."

"Good for you guys I'm so happy for u guys, I know lets have a party for Kurt's joining with RIP."

"Alright!" said Frank and Len.

"I'll bake the cake," said Ruby. Everyone walks the garage, as Kurt puts down he's bass Misery approaches him.

"You know you were good up there."

"Thanks Misery, I heard you were pretty good singer."

"_Blushing*_ I'm not that great, besides I'm only good when I am asleep."

"I think you'll sound fine when you're awake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, give it a try."

"Ok" Misery starts to scream like a banshee blowing Kurt away literally.

"Wow, I gotta say I've heard worse."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"No I mean it, I have heard much worse people then you. _Crap that came out wrong_, so misery we're going to be late for the party lets go."

"Alright, lets go, by the way I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Welcome to Gloomsville,."

"Thanks." As he said that Misery walks out the door and gets struck by lightning.

"Ow."

"Are you alright?"

"This happens to me all the time."

"Oh well let's get going."

"Yeah and the way I saw everyone reacting around you, I think everyone's going to like you."

"Really? Wow thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"_Wow finally a place where everyone likes me_."Thought Kurt_._

AN: Please review and in case you don't know the song title its Battery by Metallica and if anybody has a song suggestion please tell me and review.


	3. What's my age again?

**Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own Kurt Burton**

**This is not a songfic, it's just a fanfic with songs.**

**Italics are thoughts/memories**

**Italics and bold are lyrics**

"_You're home late again!"_

"_I'm sorry dad, practice ran late it will never happen again."_

"_I told you to be home before 11 and you still disobeyed me, my god not only did you drive away my wife, you now DISREPECT ME!!!!!"_

"_*Sob* I'm sorry dad please don't do this." _

"_Shut the hell up you waste of life!!!" Kurt's father proceeded to beat him with his belt and each lashing his father delivered, the hatred, the intensity in his eyes became bigger and bigger._

"_No more…"_

"_WHAT YOU SAY YOU PUNK!!!!"_

"_I said NO MORE!!!!!" Kurt shoves he's own father away from and he accidentally trips over Kurt's amp and falls down the flight of stairs snapping his neck."_

"_Oh god…this can't be happening…I'm not a killer…I'm not…"_

Kurt slowly opens his eyes, got up and stared at the walls of his new room that Ruby gave him to sleep in after all she has a lot of room to spare. Sweat started to drip from his forehead his breathing started to become irregular.

"Not again that's like the tenth time this month."

"What's…the…tenth…time…this…month" said Iris as she was jumping up and down from outside Kurt's window

"Uhhh nothing and um since when can you jump this high?" after he asked, Iris somersaulted landing right in front of Kurt.

"Ever since I got my trampoline."

"Oh, can I give it a try?"

"Yeah sure but after if you tell me what you were talking about."

"Uh well you see…uh…well…" Kurt at a lost of words hoping for something to get him out of this situation notices the door opening and Misery enters.

"Kurt just wanted to let you know breakf…" Misery then noticed both Kurt and Iris sitting next to each other on top of his bed, "Oh…uh…well then continue on what you two were doing." Misery quickly shuts the door and runs down to the kitchen.

"Hey wait up Misery." Kurt gets up and chases after, but as he reaches for the door he turns around and looks at Iris, "Sorry iris talk about this later or never see ya."

"Alright see ya, darn I kinda wanted to know." Kurt chases after Misery thinking that there might be a misunderstanding about what happen chases after her.

"Hey Misery wait up!"

"Oh hey Kurt"

"About what happened, there's nothing between me and Iris she was just in my room talking about stuff."

"It's okay Kurt you don't have to lie."

"But I'm not. Look Misery Iris is a nice girl, I'm just not into her."

"Then what kind of girls are you into?" Kurt taken aback by this question thought something quick to avoid the awkward question,

"So uh Misery we should really get going I'm really hungry." Kurt quickly runs off leaving Misery just standing there.

Kurt made it in time for breakfast and sure enough ate everything of the plate after all he had nothing to eat for the past three months since leaving his home. The way he ate and the amount he ate was astonishing, faces were cringing, people looked away, and even Scaredy Bat gainted due to the sheer horror.

After Kurt's horrendous breakfeast, Frank and Len approached Kurt in a uneasy manner due to them being creeped out. "Kurt, buddy, if you're done stuffing your face in the table, we just want to tell you we have a gig at the Gloomsville club." Said Len

"Really?"

"Yeah supposedly we're opening for this band that's from out of town," said Frank

"Yeah what are they called?"

"Don't know they wouldn't say."

"Oh in that case I'll wake Scaredy up in the meantime you guys get ready if rehearsing to do." Frank and Len walk out the room and Kurt approaches Scardedy's unconcious body.

Later that night

It was time for R.I.P to show what they've got in front of a decent amount of crowd for a club. Back stage R.I.P isgetting ready to play.

"Dudes you guys ready?" Kurt nodded in agreement and later turned to Scaredy who was breathing heavily.

"Yo Scaredy you alright?"

"Yes I am mostly definitely am."

"Then why are you breathing heavily?"

"I'm just scared to mess up or scared that people won't like it."

"Yeah I know what you mean but you just have to go out there and have fun."

"Okay I'll try." They went out ther and Frank and Len came to mike.

"Hello Gloomsville are you ready to rock?!" they crowd goes wild.

"We like to introduce to you our newest member at the bass guitar Kurt

Birton!!!" the crowd once again went wild.

"Hey guys, we are going to play this one song opening for this unknown band that refused to give us their name because they think they are some hot shots who refuse to give away their names to others, so here it is." Frank and Len opens up with a catchy guitar riff three measures then both Kurt and Scaredy comes in, then two measures later Kurt comes in and starts to sing.

_**I took her out it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV**_

And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

That's about the time she broke up with me (Please stay)  
No one should take themselves so seriously (with me, please stay)  
With many years ahead to fall in line (with me, please stay)  
Why would you wish that on me? (with me)  
I never want to act my age (please stay)  
What's my age again? (with)  
What's my age again? (me)

After the song ended the crowd went wild and were chanting encore, encore, encore.

"Sorry guys if we play another song then the other band would suck so good night everybody." Said Frank and Len. Backstage the band of four that they were opening for approached them; Kurt stared at them with horror in his eyes.

"Well, well Kurty my main man haven't seen you in three months"

"Hey Lars."

"Man I always a bunch of losers would one day pick you to play the bass."

"Hey back off we're not losers."

"Oh please you guys are and like I said I was always knew you find a band to play with, but everyone else did not even Pat.

"Pat…."

"Yeah she always knew you were a loser, come on guys lets make sure the crowd came for what they want." Lars and his band walks to the stage leaving R.I.P.

"Let's go guys."

"Kurt tell us who are they."

"Let's go."

"Kurt how do you know them?"

"Let's go."

"Kurt tell us why are acting such a wuss?"

"I SAID LETS GO!!!!" After Snapped at Frank and Len, he storms out the club and heads back home leaving them confused and worried. They all arrived back at the mansion by this time Frank and Len explained everything to Ruby and the gang.

They all entered Kurt's room and confronted him about what had happened?

"Kurt you have to tell us what happened between you and Lars." Said Iris.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Kurt you can't ignore your past." Said Frank.

"I'm not I am just not going to tell you."

"Kurt we are your friends please tell us what happened." Said Misery

"Misery you are known to have bad luck right?"

"Uh yes I am."

"Tell me have you ever lost everybody that was close to you."

"No I haven't."

"Then you are truly lucky for I on the other am not."

"Huh?"

"I would rather get electrocuted by lightning every ten minutes then go through the pain I went through three months ago."

"Kurt if you don't to tell us you don't have to but I think it would great as friends to tell us." Said Ruby.

"You really think we're friends?"

"Yes we all do."

"Okay fine I will tell you it all started three months ago…"

AN: Please review and in case you don't know the song title its What's my age again? by Blink 182 and if anybody has a song suggestion please tell me and review.


	4. Under the Bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own Kurt Burton**

**This is not a songfic, it's just a fanfic with songs.**

**Italics are thoughts/memories**

**Italics and bold are lyrics**

_A week has gone by since the death of Kurt's dad; Kurt ran away from his home and has been leaving under the bridge with nothing but his bass guitar. The little money he had in his wallet and the clothes on his back. Rumor has been spreading throughout his home city known as Hammetville that a lunatic has been living under a bridge for a while and was the responsible for the death of Kurt's father, well it isn't much of a rumor since it was all true minus the lunatic part. _

_He was hiding from the police all this time because thanks to one of his friends, Axel told him that the neighbors told the police that he ran out of the house shortly after his father's death and now the police have him wanted for murder._

"_Damn I'm gonna be late." Said Kurt as he looked down at his watch. He quickly gets up and starts running towards Lars's house._

When he arrived everyone didn't look too happy. "Your late," said the bandleader, singer and rhythm Guitarist River. "Yeah sorry about that I had some things to do and yeah.:

"_Dude whatever the reason is it doesn't matter we have to talk right now." Said the lead guitarist Randy._

"_Sure what are we going to talk about?"_

"_We all decided that you are out of the band." Said the drummer Lars_

"_Wait, what why?"_

"_Because you tend to play out of rhythm and play something that we all agreed that you shouldn't be playing." Said River_

"_Hey look sorry trying to make the bass sound more fun."_

"_It's not just that you are constantly late you never offer anything useful to the band." The moment he said a couple of police officers came in._

"_Uh guys what's going on here?"_

"_Kurt we are all well aware with your situation."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We know about your father's death and you hiding from the police."_

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_Well one your friend Axel told us all about it, and two it was all over the news you are one screwed wanted man."_

"_But why would you guys do this? I thought we were friends."_

"_To be honest we all never liked you, we were just being nice to you because at the time we thought you were good."_

"_You are under arrest anything you do or say will go against you in court." The police took Kurt away who offered little to no resistance and the look in his eyes were gone, lifeless._

"_Why god…why is this happening to me…" thought Kurt as he slowly walked to the police car. They arrived at the police station, there Kurt awaited for whatever is coming to him, then one of police officer called him over to be interrogation room._

"_So your Kurt Burton, 18 yrs old, male, 5'9, blond hair, pale skin."_

"…"

" _I have to know why did you kill your father?"_

"…"

"_Oh so your one of the silent but deadly types eh?"_

"…"

"_Kid why don't you answer me? I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me why you killed your father?" Kurt slowly gets up from he's chair and starts to laugh manically._

"_What's so funny kid?"_

"_Hehehehe…hahahaha…HAHAHAHA!" Kurt laughed at the same time the interrogator got a glimpse of his soulless eyes, from that he could no longer move. Kurt punched him in the face knocking him out instantly and charge at the door, only for him to fail. He the noticed there was glass in the middle of the wall and charge at it breaking right through shocking all those that were behind it. Kurt was a one man wrecking crew beating up anyone and anything that got in his way. He eventually got his bass guitar and took whatever he money he could get from the out cold officers and ran off._

_End Flashback_

Everyone around him had a the look of sadness, they all thought this guy was this awesome bass guitarist who was calm and had the nothing bad will every happen to me aura.

"Kurt I'm sorry, I had no idea." Said ruby.

"Yeah dude sorry for making you tell us what happed." Said Len.

"Guys its fine you just didn't know."

"No it's not fine, dude your closest friends pretended to be your friends and betrayed you in the end." Said Frank.

"Guys what's past is past, lets forget about it try to get on with our lives." Said Kurt with a smile.

"Alright if that's how you feel." Said Ruby, and everyone walks out the room except for misery.

"Kurt…"

"Yeah what is it Misery?"

"I know your faking it."

"Faking what?"

"Your smile, your attitude, everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt it's alright let it out." Kurt's eye starts to get teary, then he lets loose, he was crying buckets of tears.

"They were my friends why would they do this to me?" said Kurt as he was crying.

"Kurt they were never your friends, they used you for your bass skills."

"Still they were the closest things I had as friends."

"Not anymore you have us, everyone here are your friends Kurt.."

"_*Sniff* _thanks Misery, you know, to be honest you are the closest person I ever had."

"Oh…really?" said Misery as she was blushing.

"You alright why is your face all red?"

"Uhhh…everyone must be wondering where I am, gotta go." Then lightning struck her.

"Ow."

"You alright? Damn I should have left the window closed."

"I'm fine this happens to me all the time, better get going."

"Misery that's one thing I like about you, you never let anything get you down." Misery blushed as he said that, she then quickly got out before things got weird.

"_Why did I run out like that? I don't hate him. Why is it that he always makes heart pound every time?" _thought Misery.

Misery ran into the Kitchen and was huffing and puffing.

"Hey Misery what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Man I feel bad for Kurt." Said Len

"Oh yes he had the most unfortunate life." Said Scaredy.

"What's that noise?" asked Skull boy. They all walked and at the balcony they all see Kurt with an acoustic playing.

"I didn't know he plays guitar."

"Hey that looks like our acoustic." Said Len

"That's because that is ours." Said Frank.

"Hey wait how did he get our guitar?"

"Yeah sorry about that he said he wanted to write a song and wanted to borrow your acoustic so I snuck in and gave it to him." Said Iris.

"Iris you…" said Frank

"Shhh he he's saying something." Said Ruby.

_**Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry**__**.**_

I drive on her streets  
'Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie

I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way

It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone  
At least I have her love  
The city she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry

I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all that way

Under the bridge downtown  
Is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown  
I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown  
Forgot about my love  
Under the bridge downtown  
I gave my life away

Everyone was moved to tears by the song, from that everyone started to understand Kurt a little bit more; they realized that Kurt is just a tortured soul, like Misery except he suffers emotionally.

"Man I never realized how much that hurt him." Said Skull boy.

"For once I don't see anything to say to cheer him up." Said Ruby.

"Guys It would be best to leave him alone." Said Misery.

"Yeah I agree." Said Iris, everyone then went to their beds and tried to sleep from one of the most emotionally nights they had ever had.

AN: Please review and in case you don't know the song title its Under the Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers and if anybody has a song suggestion please tell me and review.


	5. First date

**Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own Kurt Burton**

**This is not a songfic, it's just a fanfic with songs.**

**Italics are thoughts/memories**

**Italics and bold are lyrics**

It was morning time and everyone was still kind of awkward. Kurt had yet to come down for breakfast. Everyone was really worried about him but tried there best to make the best of it.

"I'm gonna go up to Kurt's room to see if he's alright." Said Skull boy

"Alright Skull boy be careful I don't think Kurt's feeling better since last night." Said Ruby, Skull boy leaves the kitchen runs to Kurt's room to find him waking up looking all happy.

"Hey Kurt you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, hell one might say great."

"Really? I don't mean to pry but why are you so happy about?"

"Well last night after you guys left my room, I got to thinking what is missing in my life? And that is when I realized everything."

"Oh can you tell me?"

"You'll find out later."

"Oh well ok then come down and eat breakfast everyone's worried about you."

"Oh alright I'll be right down." Skull boy, as he was about to leave, turns around blushing looking like he has something to ask.

"Um Kurt can you do me a favor?"

"Uh yeah sure what is it?"

"Well as you know today's valentine's day…"

"Is it really? Damn that means I don't have much time left!"

"What?"

"I mean ahem what do you need my help for?"

"Well I was gonna ask Ruby out tonight and uh I was hoping you would help out."

"Well I don't have much experience with love, and it's kind of a sore topic for me."

"Oh sorry to bother then I'll be on my way."

"But for a friend why not I'll help you out."

"Oh really!? Awesome thanks a lot Kurt."

"No problem so here's what we do.." Kurt and Skull boy get together and talk about what they are going to do for tonight.

They both come down from Kurt's room to see everyone looking at Kurt in an awkward stare.

"Kurt you feeling alright?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah never better."

"That's good to hear." Said Ruby, as she walks away Kurt glances over Skull boy signaling him on what to do now. Skull boy approaches Ruby.

"Uh Ruby I have to ask you something."

"Yeah what is it?"

"You know today is Valentine's Day and…"

"Is it really? Wow where the time go?"

"Yeah this past month has gone by pretty fast, anyways Ruby I was wondering…would…you …like...to…" Skull boy stood there trying to get four words out but couldn't.

"_Damn I can't do it, why can't I do this, I have done stuff much harder then this in retrospect."_

"Sure I would love to go out with you Skull boy." Said Ruby while she smiled warmly.

"R…R…Really!? That's great Meet in front of the mansion at 6."

"Alright see you there." Ruby walks off to her thing while Skull boy walks back to the Kitchen and motions to Kurt that all went well.

"_Alright time to do my part." _Thought Kurt as he drank his coffee.

It was 8'o clock they just got back from watching a movie, it wasn't bad but they people around them were kissing, holding hands, making things awkward for them and whenever Skull boy tried to make a move on her it kept backfiring, so now he's hoping the dinner would help make things better.

They walked in to the main living room where they saw a table with two chairs on opposite sides, a stage, and Kurt standing next to the table in a suit.

"Gooding evening I'm Kurt Burton and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Kurt then pulls the chairs for both Ruby and Skull boy and proceeds to get their order.

"I'll have the roast duck with the mango salsa."

"And I'll have filet mignon."

"Ok awesome choices but try ordering something that's both easier to make and won't take as much time."

"Haha alright I'll have the salad."

"And I'll have the pasta."

"Alright they will be out in just one moment." Said Kurt as he left.

"So how'd like the movie Ruby?"

"It was pretty good but there was so many clichés in the movie."

"Hahaha yeah I was like oh my god when they guy proposed to the girl when they were on the Eiffel tower."

"Yeah what was up with that." They both laugh.

"But you Skull boy, the clichés usually work, like they always get to me."

"Yeah Ruby otherwise no one would copy them." They once again laugh as their food arrived. They ate their food, talking having the time of their life until Skull boy gets up.

"Ruby I have something special planned for you."

"What is it?"

"Just watch." Skull boy walked to the stage and the curtain unveiled with Kurt, Frank, Len, and Scaredy behind it with an empty space in the center of the stage with the mic stand.

"Ruby I wrote a song for you hope you like it." Scaredy opens with a drum fill in and Kurt, Frank and Len come in playing something catchy, and Skull boy comes in and begins to sing.

_**In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

The song ends and Ruby stand s there in awe as Skull boy comes down the stage.

"Oh Skull boy you were amazing."

"Well I'll do anything for you."

"Oh gosh Skull boy I didn't you felt that way about me."

"Ruby I've always had since the day I moved in."

"Oh wow Skull boy I too have a confession to make, I always had a crush on you since the day I met you."

"Wow really? So does this mean…?

"_*Chuckle*_ Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Skull boy and Ruby kissed each other and to everyone this was the happiest thing that had ever happen in this big mansion, Misery comes in with a note holding in her hand.

"Strange who would send me this note on a day like this?" Kurt then comes to the Mic.

"Everyone we have one more song to play and this song is for you Misery." Everyone then looks at Misery who was blushing. The song opens with the guitars and drums playing something soft and soothing.

_**Hey, little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Sweet little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Do you love me babe?  
What do you say?  
Do you love me babe?  
What can I say?  
Because I wanna be your boyfriend**_

"Well can I?" said Kurt at the end of the song.

Everyone looked at Misery in anticipation for her reply. After she was done shaking and blushing she finally stood firm and proceeded to say her answer.

"Kurt I'm really flattered, but as much as I want this to happen it cannot."

"Oh I see…well I guess it can't be helped well I guess I did come up out of nowhere and ask you a question like that."

"No it's not that I don't like you it's just that I'm the embodiment of bad luck the more hang around with you the more likely you're going to get killed, I'm sorry." Misery then ran off to her room leaving a heartbroken Kurt in the stage with the same look as he had three months ago.

"Kurt are you alright?" asked Ruby

"I'm fine I'll be in my room." Everyone left him alone knowing what would happen.

"Man today was suppose to be the greatest day ever but now…" said Skull boy

"Yeah I see what you mean." Said Frank as he said that the door rang and as they opened the door they saw a pale man standing there.

"Hello may I see Kurt Burton?"

"I'm sorry now is not a very good time to see him." Said Len

"By the way who are you?" asked Frank.

"I'm Freddie Burton, his Father."

"What?! I thought you were dead." Said Skull boy

"OH MY GOD IT'S A BRAIN EATING ZOMBIE AND CAME BACK TO LIFE TO FEAST ON KURT'S BRAIN!!!!"

"NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOT."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came here to tell him something that concerns about his family history."

"Can you tell us if you don't mind."

"Well I can't say no to pretty young girl like you." Ruby blushed much to Skull boy's annoyance.

"Well Kurt' s Great great great great great grandfather was known as the black knight in the middle ages that fell in love with a princess but could not be together because the King had already arranged her to get married to another Kingdom as a peace treaty. Despite this he always tried to win her heart over and he eventually did. But when the King found out about this he banished the Knight to be exiled. The Princess wanting to be with her love decided to run away with the Knight and live together peacefully. Sadly the king found out about this and not only banished the knight, but cursed him to make him and his descendents to forever suffer eternal emotional suffering until he or his descendents kiss the king's descendents."

"How sad, to think his emotional pains started due to a forbidden love." Said Ruby.

"Quite right." Agreed Freddie.

"By any chance do happen to know the king's descendents?"

"Oh yes, yes I do?"

"Well why couldn't you break the curse?"

"Well you see love is not an easy thing and two it took me years to find a girl that can talk to me alright so cut me some slack."

"So who is she or he?"

"I don't remember the princesses' last name but I do remember her name was Misfit."

"Misfit…isn't that the name of one of Misery's ancestors?" asked Ruby

"If I remember correctly when I went back into time, yes she is." Said Skull boy

"Who is this Misery?"

"She is the King's Descendent and she lives with us and your son!"

"Oh great everything is going swell."

"Well not really." Said Len.

"Why is that?"

"Well your son confessed his feelings to her but she rejected him." Answered Frank.

"Oh I see well I'm used to having my hopes crushed, well I have to get going."

"Wait don't you want to see your son?" Asked Ruby.

"As much as I want to, do to our curse our meeting will turn out pretty bad."

" Oh I see it was nice meeting you." Said Ruby.

"Like wise let me know when the curse is over here's my Card." Said Freddie as he gave his card to Ruby.

He left the mansion leaving everyone even sadder for Kurt, and as much as they want to help they couldn't do anything to change it.

"Wow I didn't know there was an emotional bad luck version of Misery." Said Skull boy

"Yeah what do we do know?" questioned Frank.

"Well if we are going to break this curse we have to get them together."

"But how?"

"I don't know we'll figure this out in the morning." As Ruby said this everyone walked back to his or her rooms trying to get some sleep for tomorrow was going to be one very long day.

AN: Please review and in case you don't know the song titles are First date by: Blink-182 and I wanna be your boyfriend by: The Ramones and if anybody has a song suggestion please tell me and review.


	6. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own Kurt Burton**

**This is not a songfic, it's just a fanfic with songs.**

**Italics are thoughts/memories**

**Italics and bold are lyrics**

Time has gone by since Valentine's Day, Skull boy and Ruby are still happily together, Frank and Len trying their best to get things ready for Gloomapalooza, but without Kurt things are so much harder then it needs to be. Kurt had spent most of his time in his room ever since Misery rejected him; he comes out of his room for food or bathroom. Misery was no better; she too became more withdrawn ever since that day. Everyone except for Kurt and Misery were eating breakfast in the kitchen until the doorbell rang.

"Who can that be?" asked Iris

Iris opens the door and in front of was this tall beautiful red head woman standing in front of her.

"Is Kurt here?" asked the red head.

"Uh yeah sure come in." everyone gathered in the living room wondering who was this girl and why was she here.

"Uh excuse me who are you?" asked Skull boy.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Pat Wilson, I used to go out with Kurt."

"WHAT REALLY!?" shouted everyone.

"Why did you two break up?" asked Ruby

"It's long story I don't want to get into." Said Pay nonchalantly.

"Uh ok why are you here?" asked Frank.

"I'm here to talk to Kurt"

"About what?" asked Len

"Its personal."

"Uh ok let me get him." Said Ruby. She then walks up the stairs, to Kurt's room, and knocks on his door.

"Kurt you up?"

"Go away."

"Kurt someone is here to see you."

"Who death himself?"

"Kurt could quit being an emo and come downstairs."

"Oh alright." He gets up from his bed walks down stairs all mopey like and when he arrives in the living room his eyes widen and just standing there like a statue.

"Hey Kurt." Said Pat

"Hey Pat." Said Kurt, they slowly walked towards each other and embraced each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. They continue to hug for what seems to be an hour until Frank intervenes.

"Uh guys not for nothing but can you two do this somewhere else?"

"Oh sorry." Everyone leaves both Kurt and Pat alone so that they can get reacquainted. They continue to stand there shyly looking at each other's eyes, Kurt finally said something to end the silence.

"So Pat do you still sing?"

"Oh yeah I still do in fact my band is scheduled to play in the Gloomapalooza in three months."

"Oh really!? What a coincidence so is my band!"

"Really hope to see you there then I'll be cheering the loudest." Kurt blushes like crazy and Pat giggles to her self.

"I wrote a bunch of new songs would you care to sing with my band for today?"

"I would be delighted." They both went to the Frank and Len's space where both they and Scaredy were getting ready for practice.

"Uh hey Kurt are you feeling alright?' asked Scaredy,

"Yeah I'm a fine thanks for asking."

"Alright let's rock!" said Len

"Alright by the way I've asked Pat to sing with for today."

"Why?" asked Frank

"To see how it would sound if a girl would sing it."

"Why can't you sing it?" asked Frank

"Because it sounded bad when I sang, now let's rock." Scaredy opened up with the drums and about one measure later the guitars come in and ¾ measures later Pat comes in and starts singing.

_**Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin me in your promises, better left unsaid  
Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around - no no no!**_

Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin its toll  
Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around - no no no!

Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!

Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker!

"Ok I'm convinced this song is meant for a female singer." Said Kurt.

"That was a lot of fun." Said Pat.

"Yeah it was, hey if you ever need a band to sing for let us know." Said Len.

"Really gosh thanks!"

"Well Kurt I'm running late for my band practice so I'll see you later at Gloomapalooza?"

"Yeah see you there" Pat ran off and Kurt's smiling face turned into a serious and devious expression.

"Scaredy you know how to fly right?"

"Oh I most definitely do why you ask?"

"Can do me a favor and follow her and tell me everything that happens."

"I don't know what if I get caught by her? Or get struck by lightning or worse get bashed by Mayhem!"

"Who?"

"One of Misery's many cousins." Said Frank

"Yeah she's a cavewoman that likes to smash things particularly Scaredy."

"Huh, didn't know they were still around, anyways Scaredy I want you to follow her."

"Why Kurt are you worried that she might get hurt?"

"No."

"Then why Kurt?"

"Because she was using us."

"What no way how?"

"I had known for a long time, and once a lying snake is always a slways a lying snake."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when we were going out she only used me to join Lar's band."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she and Lars are in love with each other and she would do anything for him."

"Oh that conniving little snake." Said Frank

"Yeah she is so Scaredy can you do it?"

"Alright I'll try." Scaredy flies off following her to the highest of steeps, and to lowest of sewers the while managed to avoid Mayhem and the fabled sewer gators. She stopped in front of a house and out comes Lars and the two of them kissed each other passionately and kept kissing each other for what seemed like hours.

"Sorry I made you go see that loser punk." Said Lars

"For you its all worth it." Said Pat

"So how were they?"

"Do you even need to ask they sounded good only because of my sing talents."

"That's good to hear, with all the other bands playing at the Gloomapalooza sounding like trash, our band will be scouted by the best recording company and we will become the most successful band since the Beatles."

"Come on Lars you can say the truth."

"Ok we will be better then the Beatles."

"_Oh that sneaky sneaky lady I must tell Kurt this at once." _Thought Scaredy as he flew back home. As he arrived he told everyone what had transpired, almost everyone was shocked except for Kurt who knew about her true nature, they all thought that she was this nice person that could help Kurt end his depression. But what they don't realized is that thanks to Pat's arrival he found new inspiration; crushing Lars band.

AN: Please review and in case you don't know the song titles are Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar and if anybody has a song suggestion please tell me and review.


	7. Decode

**Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own Kurt Burton**

**This is not a songfic, it's just a fanfic with songs.**

**Italics are thoughts/memories**

**Italics and bold are lyrics**

There is only one week left before Gloomapalooza starts, a chance for R.I.P to finally make it big and be among legends such as The Beatles. Everyone was practicing the songs, doing their own thing until Kurt ended the silence.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Kurt?" asked Scaredy.

"Gloomapalooza is one week away and if we get signed by a major label company, I will never get a chance to patch things up with Misery."

"Oh about that do you have any ideas to do that?" asked Frank.

"I have one idea, it's a long shot but it might work. Scaredy can you do me a favor?"

"If it's about flying over Pat's places then forget it."

"No, I want nothing from her, I just want you to send a message to Misery."

"Okay."

Later that day

These past few months for Misery had been quite uneventful, after Kurt's confession she did nothing but stay in her room and kept telling herself what she did was for the best.

"_Its for the best, I mean me and Kurt wouldn't have lasted, if I stick around for too long his band will never succeed." _Thought Misery. Misery's pet dust bunnies approach her even though they are fully aware that she is allergic to them. "Oh hey little dust bunnies you here to keep me company?" They nodded their heads in unison. "Awwww tha…a…a…a…CHOO." The dust bunnies were blown away by her sneeze leaving one very depressed Misery, "Why does everyone that cares about me always gets hurt?"

"Well maybe because you don't let them get close with you." Misery looks up, and to her much joy and dismay was Kurt. "Kurt what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on my favorite housemate." Misery blushes but pulls herself together.

"Kurt don't you have to be in practice right now?"

"Yeah well I was at practice but we kind of need a female vocalist for a song and we were kind of hoping that you would help us out."

"Kurt you know that I can't sing unless I'm asleep."

"I'd figured you would say that." Kurt then pulls out Frank's acoustic guitar and a sheet with lyrics on it. "Misery this is a song I wrote a while back and I thought maybe I could help you fix you singing problem, so go ahead give it a shot."

"Okay, ahem, ahHHHHHHHHHHH." Her loud, booming voice sends Kurt flying to the door.

"Oww, ok Misery let first play my acoustic and you come in anytime you want as long as you're sure what key it is in." Kurt played the guitar and continued to play until Misery got what key and tone the song should sung in.

_**How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.**_

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.

.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.

Misery then takes her breath while Kurt just stares at her in disbelief. "Wow, Misery, just Wow."

"Was I that bad?"

"Bad? You were freaking amazing Misery you are definitely singing at the upcoming Gloomapalooza."

"I don't know what if lightning strikes any one of us in the middle of the performance?"

"Misery stop worrying about all the negatives and start thinking about the positives."

"I can't help it Kurt, all my life everything I do something bad happens there is nothing I can do about it."

"Well that's the problem."

"What is?"

"Your negative mojo, you keep trying to keep all your problems to yourself, Misery there is a reason why there's a such thing called friends, we are here to help."

"I know, but it's just that I don't want to see you guys get hurt."

"Misery if I didn't want to get hurt I would have left a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah besides I like you too much to leave you here." With saying that Misery blushes then Kurt blushes. "Uh we should really get to practice your voice would be perfect."

"Uh sure no problem." They ran upstairs and started to practice with the rest of the band, getting ready for Gloomapalooza.

_-------------------------------One week later---------------------------------------_

Today is the day, the day of the famous Gloomapalooza, the place where legends are born, and great stories are told. Ruby and the gang were at the festival watching many great live performances from other bands.

"Hey Ruby, Iris, and Skull boy." Shouted Frank from afar.

"Hey Frank, Len, Scaredy, and Kurt." Replied Ruby

"Glad you guys could make it." Said Len

"Wouldn't want to miss you guys becoming legends." Said Iris.

"Yeah, I needed a change of scenery." Said Misery. As she said that lightning struck her. "Ow, I'm ok."

"Uh ok, you guys after all of this is over maybe I can be your band manager."

"I don't know last time you were our band manager, you didn't do such a great job." Said Frank

"Come on guys I got you guys your own concert."

"Yeah but we got nothing out of It." Said Len

"Is money really that important?"

"Skullboy makes a point, besides since we're going to be rock legends after this so its going to a peace of cake for Skullboy." Said Kurt.

"You guys rock legends that's hilarious." Said a mysterious voice, as Scaredy bat leaped in fear.

"Lars what are you doing here jerkface." Said Frank.

"Now now that's no way to greet someone." Said Lars.

"Forget it Lars why should we waste our times with these wannabes." Said Randy.

"Calm down Randy there's no need to be hostile." Said Rivers.

"What do you want Lars." Said Ruby as she glared at him.

"Nothing really but the committee wanted us to tell you that they were impressed with my band's popularity and the miracle you guys lasted so long that they decided to end the festival with the two of having a battle of the bands."

"B…b…battle?" said Scaredy as he quaked in fear.

"Don't worry you rat with wings its not an actual battle to the death." Said Randy.

"Oh." Then out of nowhere a wrinkly plaeish bluish committee member dressed as a ref popped out of nowhere.

"Ahem here are the rules, there will be three rounds and in each round we will be judging not only the performance but also the instrument of our choosing, so for example you guys can have the greatest guitar solo ever but if we were judging the bass and it sounded pretty weak then you will forfeit the round." With that everyone nodded their head in unison and the ref walked away.

"You guys are so screwed, you don't have the bassist." Said Skullboy.

"Who said we didn't?" said Lars and then out of nowhere came a tall brutish man with long brown hair.

"Losers I like you to meet…."

"Cliff Harris!!!!" said Kurt.

"Glad to see that I'm well known around everywhere I go."

"Are you kidding me when I saw play a ten minute bass solo I knew that I wanted to play the bass."

"Happy to see my music has influenced other people."

"Ok enough of this touchy moment, what do you say do want to do this or not." Said Rivers

"We do." Replied Kurt. Then once again the ref popped out of nowhere.

"Okay let the battle of the bands begin first round will be all about the Guitar, first up is Lars's band the D.B.U (Death Becomes Us.)."

AN: Sorry for the long update, I was having a writer's block and couldn't come up with a decent way to continue so please forgive. There's a good chance that I won't be updating anytime soon so please be patient. Please review and in case you don't know the song title was Decode by: Paramore and if anybody has a song suggestion please tell me and review.


	8. Ride The Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't Ruby gloom nor do I own any songs. But I do own Kurt Burton**

**This is not a songfic, it's just a fanfic with songs.**

**Italics are thoughts/memories**

**Italics and bold are lyrics**

"Move Losers we have a crowd that paid good money to come see a real legend in making." Said Lars as he and his band D.B.U walked up to the stage. Lars got on his drums, Randy, Cliff, and River straps on their guitar and Rivers approaches the mic."

"Hello Gloomsville We are your favorite band Death Becomes Us," the crowd goes wild, "Alright due to a special rule we have to play this song for you its great one of my favorite songs that Randy had ever written so lets give it up to Randy Rhoads on the guitar!!!" the crowd goes crazy as Randy plays a heavy metal riff.

Meanwhile in the backstage R.I.P were waiting patiently as they heard the crowd cheering, they all grew unsettled, anxious, and above all nervous, especially Scaredy.

"Kurt do you really think we could win this?" asked Scaredy.

"To be honest these guys are really good," said Kurt. He takes glance at everyone and sees everyone's hope slowly disappear, " but you guys are so much better then them."

"Really Kurt?" asked Frank.

"Yeah I couldn't be any happier with you guys." As Kurt finished what he was saying, the D.B.U started playing, instantly Kurt had surprised and worried look.

"What's wrong Kurt?" asked Len.

"I know that song." Said Kurt, "I wrote that song."

"Really Kurt? Why haven't we heard of it?" asked Skull boy

"Sorry after all the running from the police, hiding under bridges, and scavenging whatever I can get for food, the song must have slipped my mind." As he finished the band start to play.

_**Guilty as charged  
But damn it, it ain't right  
There's someone else controlling me  
Death in the air  
Strapped in the electric chair  
This can't be happening to me**_

Who made you God to say?  
I'll take your life from you

Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the pain  
Wait for the sign  
To flick the switch of death  
It's the beginning of the end  
Sweat, chilling cold  
As I watch death unfold  
Consciousness my only friend

My fingers grip with fear  
What am I doing here?

Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the pain

Someone help me  
Oh please, God help me  
They're trying to take it all away  
I don't want to die

(SOLO)

Someone help me  
Oh please, God help me  
They are trying to take it all away  
I don`t want to die

Time moving slow  
The minutes seem like hours  
The final curtain call I see  
Im through with this  
Just get it over with  
If this is true, just let it be

Wakened by a horrid scream  
Freed from this frightening dream

Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the pain

The song ends with a cheering crowd chanting RANDY, RANDY, RANDY!!!! They all head backstage Lars with a scowling look on his face approach Randy. "Yo Randy are trying to make everyone look bad? Just because you had a solo in the song doesn't mean that you can go crazy making us look bad."

"Geez take it easy Lars I just wanted to make sure that we win this battle, sorry for thinking about the band."

"Next time think about the band more and stop making us look bad do you want the record company to only sign you and breaking up the band?" Everyone stares at D.B.U especially at Lars and Randy who had a demoralizing look on this face.

"Up next is Gloomsville's local rock stars RRRRRRRRRRRIP!!!!!" said the announcer. The crowd didn't seem to be enthusiastic about them, but then again they were relatively unknown. This did not bother them, they all knew they were as popular as DBU; they are only doing this for the love of the music.

"Good luck guys." Said Ruby

"Yeah thanks, Ruby," said Frank

"Kurt." Said Misery, Kurt turns around, to see Misery blushing; "Good luck." Kurt started to blush but had no time to react as Rip was up.

They got on stage Kurt approaches the mic, "Hey sup guys, we are RIP and be prepared to be wowed." Frank and Len open with a violin like tune for like twenty secs, then Kurt and Scaredy comes in and the energy they were emitting were off the charts.

_**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**_

I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early

And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far

I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here

A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway

This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind

Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right

Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)

(Fast Guitar Solo)  
(Screaming)  
(Laughing)

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right

The crowd was going nuts, they reaction they were getting from was equivalent to what DBU's.

"FRANK AND LEN, FRANK AND LEN, FRANK AND LEN!!!!!!!"

"Good job guys if we keep on playing like this we will crush DBU." Said Kurt

"Aren't you worried that we took the spotlight?" asked Frank.

"Why would Scaredy and I be worried?"

"Well you saw how Lars flipped out on Randy." Said Len

"Guys I appreciate your concern but I'm nothing like him."

"Yeah for one I don't suck." Said Lars as he and his band came on stage.

"Lars what do you want." Said Kurt who glared him.

"Nothing we want to be here when they announce the winner of the first round." Before Kurt can respond to Lars the announcer appeared on stage right in front of them, then Scaredy freaks out and shivers on top of Kurt's head who, oddly enough he doesn't do a thing about this.

"After carefully deliberating on these two gifted band, the winner of the electric guitar portion of this competition is DBU!!!!!!!!" The crowd cheered and jeered at the results.

"Ha knew the judges had amazing taste in music."

"Shut up Lars there is still two more rounds left." Said Kurt

"Correction, there's only one round left since I overheard one of judges and they said next round is going to be drums." After he said that Scaredy fainted making Kurt seriously worried.

**AN: Sorry for the long update, My micros soft wasn't working these past few months and also I had a tough time in picking the songs that had an epic guitar solo I know there are better songs out there but I really felt that I should add Metallica and Avenged Sevenfold in this chapter. For next I have three songs in mind but since I have pick the two of them it may take some time but not as long as it did for this chapter. By the way in case you don't know the songs were Ride The Lightning by: Metallica and Afterlife by: Avenged Sevenfold. **


End file.
